blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 186
is the 186th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary A little while back when Vanessa and the others were taken by Reve, Patolli and Drowa use a combination spell to destroy the Black Bulls base. As everyone falls to the ground, Grey and Gordon use their magics to create a soft landing for everyone. Patolli then leaves with the others to the Shadow Palace, while letting Drowa handle the rest. Valtos and Rades also follow the elves to the Shadow Palace using one of Valtos's portals. Henry tells everyone to get away from him, which Asta thinks about how their mana supply will run low without Charmy here. Noelle's spell suddenly comes up done much to her surprise, which Zora comments about how Noelle's body is not used to the spell yet while also thinking about how he is also low on mana too. Yami notices how all the Black Bulls are in trouble but they can let Patolli escape. Yami then tells them that they can handle this and for them to surpass their limits, which they all agree. Yami then leaves the rest to them, while heading to the Shadow Palace with Jack. Drowa notices that some of the humans have escaped, and says that it doesn't matter since they will kill the ones here in a flash and then chase after the others. Drowa tells Eclat to find all the humans, which Eclat agrees too. Drowa tells the humans that getting all fired up won't amount to anything and creates multiple mirrors. Drowa and Eclat then use a combination spell that paralyzes the humans along with making so that they can't use their magic. Drowa explains to them that anyone who looks into her eyes will be paralyzed and unable to use their magic. Asta comments about how powerful Marie is even without a grimoire. Drowa also tells them that they are all going to die without being able to do a thing to stop it, while preparing a spell. Asta manages to use his new sword to free himself, along with Henry, Grey, and Gordon. As Grey and Gordon are surprised about how they spell had been undone, Asta asks if the three are able to move. Drowa notices that Asta is weild Licht's Demon Ruin Sword. Dorit tells Asta that that sword is far beyond Asta, and for him to die and give it back while firing a spell at them. Grey uses her magic to create a mirror to deflect the spell at her. Gordon uses his poison magic to absorb the spell and redirect it. Henry uses his magic to create a wall to block the spell. Asta uses his demon slayer sword to reflect the sword back at Drowa. Asta tells Drowa that it doesn't matter how much power Drowa use, since he already know about Gauche's spells. Asta also comments about how it doesn't matter if Gauche is possessed, since its just the same spell. Gordon says that when Gordon get back, his talking will just get all dirty. Grey comments about how Gauche will go on about his sister and carry around the doll her made of Marie, which Henry says that that is gross. Asta, Gordon, Henry, and Grey then says that even through Gauche is a creepy, they will get him back and they will tell him off to his face. Drowa replies that he can tell that they are acquainted with each other, and that he is not out of trick yet while telling Eclat that they are going to use that. Fights *Asta, Grey, Gordon Agrippa, and Henry Legolant vs. Drowa and Eclat Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation